Soul King (Bleach)
Summary The Soul King (霊王, Reiō) is the king of Soul Society, whose existence in Soul Society is as symbolic as it is absolute. The king resides in the Soul King Palacethat exists in a separate, special dimension in the very core of Soul Society, which is protected by the Royal Guard. The door to this dimension is opened via the Ōken. The Soul King's sole purpose is to regulate the flow of souls into and out of Soul Society and keep the flow stable. Without the Soul King, the balance is lost and everything that is linked to Soul Society or made in it, as well as the Dangai, Hueco Mundo and the Human World will fall apart. According to a conversation between Kisuke Urahara and Sōsuke Aizen the Soul King is detailed as both a "thing" and "it". Urahara details that without the Soul King's existence, Soul Society would be rent asunder. The Soul King is the "linchpin" and if that linchpin is lost, then the world would simply crumble away and that is the way of the world. The Soul King is not involved in governing Soul Society, having given the full control of its government to the Central 46 and thus being uninvolved with the day-to-day affairs of Soul Society. The Soul King is the father of Yhwach. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B,' '''likely far higher '''Name:' Soul King, Reio Origin: Bleach Gender: ''' Male '''Age: At least 100,000,000 years old Classification: Reio, Devil, Messiah, Progenitor of Quincy, Shinigami, Fullbringer [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: '''At least Planet level',' '' likely far higher (All of Creation was in a state of ambiguity, there was neither life nor death; progression and regression. The Almighty split all of creation into the 3 current worlds and seperate life and death; Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and Human World.) 'Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable Mimihagi who could travel to the soul palace in mere seconds, while it took a regular Shiginami 7 days and current Ichigo 1 day.) Combat Speed: Sub-Relativistic Reaction Speed: Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High Range: Planetary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Was stated to transcend everything within bleach), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 5; During that age, all of creation was in a state of ambiguity. There was neither life nor death; progression and regression flickered to and fro. Swaying and swaying slowly; this waning and waxing world waited for a hundred million years to cool down. Eventually, Hollows became a part of the circulation of souls... But before long, Hollows began devouring humans. And so, the circulation ceased. All those souls came together to form a gigantic Hollow, a Menos. The world became completely still. But you know, it's a strange thing. A new life came into being. As if the world itself naturally rejected it, he destroyed it and turned it into sands of reishi; thus, circulation began once again), Acausality (Type 2; Neither is stagnation nor evolution and is between static and dynamic), Paradoxical Existence (But the Tsunayashiro ancestor doubted even this non-resistance. Afraid of the Rei-o escaping from his seal by himself; he neither wanted the Rei-o to live nor did he want to kill him. Continuing this helix of contradictions, the Right Arm of 'stagnation' and the Left Arm of 'Progress' were torn off.), Soul Manipulation, Spiritual Awareness, Transmutation(But before long, Hollows began devouring humans. And so, the circulation ceased. All those souls came together to form a gigantic Hollow, a Menos. The world became completely still. But you know, it's a strange thing. A new life came into being. As if the world itself naturally rejected it, he destroyed it and turned it into sands of reishi; thus, circulation began once again.), Invisibility, Intangible, Non-Physical Interaction, Stagnation Manipulation (Mimihagi governs stagnation, the stopping of development, growth, progress, and change; as it represents stillness, it can prevent whatever that tries to change or develop from happening. Mimihagi can accomplish this via symbiosis with whatever being it is attached to), Evolution Manipulation (As the Left Arm of the Soul King, Pernida governs over evolution, growth, and progression whereas the Mimihagi governs stagnation. It can display these powers in a variety of ways, using them to evolve and control its own biology to excel in combat), Precognition (Could see from the far distant future, should be comparable to Yhwach and has seen all the events of the Quincy Blood War, has innumerable abilities like a Fullbringer, can destroy beings that are neither alive or death, Maintaining Existence, Contradictoray Abstract Existence (Type 2; Is the very source of Quincy power), should have all the powers and abilities that Gremmy, Mimihagi, Pernida, Gerard and Yhwach has due to them being a part of his being, Resistance to Causality Manipulation (Orihime couldn't bring back the Soul King even through her power to reject past events and causality and violate the divine law), Soul Manipulation, Precognition (Due to Mimihagi being a part of his being), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Evolution Manipulation, Stagnation Manipulation Standard Equipment: ' *'The Almighty: The Almighty is capable to see the far distant futures and events, capable of changing the futures and split all of creation into three worlds) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5